The Mentor
by musicmuse20
Summary: All the members of STARISH got a special mentor, but what about Haruka. Saotome decided to recruit and international idol and composer to Japan to mentor not only Nanami Haruka, but to oversee the mentoring of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT. Is this new idol up to the task? Will they be accepted? Will they succeed?
1. Introductions

**A/N: I am only gonna put this once. I DO NOT OWN UTA NO PRINCE SAMA OR ANYTHING CONNECTED TO IT. I DO OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: And So It Begins…**

_? POV_

"_Let it Go, let it go, can__'__t hold it back anymore, let it go, let it go turn my back and slam the door, and here I stand and here I__'__ll stay. Let it go, let it go. The cold never bothered me anyway_." I was singing to myself in the quiet of my penthouse apartment in New York while I was practice my jazz dance routine for the popular Disney song, Let it Go from Frozen. _knock knock knock_. I stopped suddenly mid-routine and looked towards the door. "Who on earth could be nothing me at this time? It is what…2 in the morning? Yeesh." I slowly made my way to the door and look at the security screen to see if it was anyone I knew…nope didn't know them…at least not personally but they seem kind of familiar. "I guess it won't hurt to let them in, but first…Mana, come here!" Mana was my 2 year old, pure white, Samoyed puppy. She was extremely loyal and protective. Although she was yet full grown, she already came up to my knees. She would help protect me from whoever this stranger is.

I slowly opened the door and invited the person in by holding the door open. The stranger was a male, where a suit and sunglasses. As soon as I shut the stranger began talking, " Kon'nichiwa watashinonamaeha saotomedesu. Watashi wa ikutsu ka no atarashī sainō no kaihatsu o shien suru yō ni irai suru tame ni, Nihon kara kite iru. Anata wa watashitoisshoni kuru shite kudasai?"

"Woah slow down there buddy! English please! It has been ages since I have actually had to speak Japanese!"

"Oh I am so sorry Ms. Calia. My name is Saotome, I own a talent agency back in Japan and I was hoping that you would agree to come back to Japan to help develop so aspiring talent."

Saotome looked at me pleadingly. "Hmm, well I suppose that I could I just finished my recording for my newest single. Could I potentially switch from my current American agency to your agency? I am assuming that I will be over in Japan for quite some time if I do agree to help you but I can't take a hiatus for that long."

"Hai, Hai. I am sure that we could work things out."

"I also will require a place to stay, preferably somewhere that will accept pets. I refuse to go anywhere without Mana." When Mana heard her name she barked and pawed my hand. "I would also like some form of payment to cover my living expenses while I am there, and access to a car."

"Done and done. You will have everything you have asked for. You will be staying in the mansion owned by my company, and Mana is more than welcome to come with you. Are you up to the job?"

"…Sure. Why not? I could do with a change in my life. Who will I be managing and when should I plan to get there?"

"Could you get there by the end of the week?"

"WHAT? That's a little sudden." He gave me the puppy dog eyes… "Fine. I will make it work if you take the responsibility of talking to my agency with me. But who am I mentoring again?"

"Arigato! I will do that for you. I will fill you in on the details later, once you arrive in Japan. I will send a car to pick you and take you the airport. You will be flying on my private jet. But now I must go and leave you to get some sleep. I will see you in Japan Ms. Calia." With that Saotome sailed out the door and soon disappeared from my line of sight.

I shut the door, walked to my bedroom and fell onto the bed. Mana jumped up and snuggled next to me. "Well Mana, it looks like we are going to Japan. We have so much to do in only one week, but I think that it will be fun. At least I hope it is interesting."

_Meanwhile back in Japan…._

_Third Person POV_

A new group had just debuted in a most legendary way. A group of 6 young men. All musical yet all coming from different backgrounds brought together by one girl, their composer. But they had to ensure that they would not fade away like a firework, and so they entered Saotome's Master Course. The Master Course assisted idols after they debuted and started their journey as professionals.

Currently a reunion of sorts was occurring. Nanami Haruka was making her way to the Master Course dorms when she bumped into Otoya Ittoki. He gave her directions to the mansion they were all staying in. Once Haruka reached the mansion she ran into Kurusu Syo and Sinomiya Natsuki. After greeting them, and being captured in one of Natsuki's killer hugs, Nanami proceeded into the mansion, bumping in to Ichinose Tokiya causing him to drop his things. This was becoming quite the habit for them. She ran into Hijirikawa Masato, who was cleaning her room and tuning her piano. Once he left she heard a knock on her door and opened it to see Jinguji Ren and more roses than she could count. Her encounters with Ren always left her shocked beyond words.

Finally after Haruka finally finished unpacking all her things and said goodbye to Tomo-chan who was leaving to go to her next gig, she made her way down to the main hall of the mansion. It was time for her to give the boys their presents from her. She wrote each of them a song, suited to their personalities. They were all excitedly looking over their songs when they heard the laughter from their president, Shining Saotome.

"Happy idols share pure love! Welcome to the Master Course. Your debut concert was wonderful. But! The reality is many bloom splendidly and fade like fireworks. Only the devoted can become actual stars shining in the night sky. Allow me to introduce you to someone essential to helping you accomplish that. Show yourselves pioneering princes! "

QUARTET NIGHT appeared singing their song PoisonKISS

_Listen to my voice__…_

_Let your hair fly__…_

_Ah… __This lesson of the night_

_Slowly, slowly_

_Gently, your left hand_

_Entwined with my right,_

_Searching for_

_Love__'s destination_

_Now, pretend you can__'__t see the clock_

_Come just as you are_

_Try putting your ear against my chest_

_The distance between you and my heartbeats_

_Feeling, feeling, feeling__… Ah…_

_I want to be driven insane with the love of a poison kiss_

_Rocking hard, rocking hard_

_A bewitching poison kiss_

_More and more__…and_

_An eternal poison kiss_

_Ah… __As my heart is,_

_I__'__ll give you a poison kiss_

_Feel this love!_

_Burn with this love!_

_Believe this love!_

_Love is all! QUARTET NIGHT_

After QUARTET NIGHT finished their song, Saotome explained that each of the boys would be paired up to one of the members of QUARTET NIGHT. Otoya Ittoki and Ichinose Tokiya would be with Kotobuki Reiji. Hijirikawa Masato and Jinguji Ren would be with Jurosaki Ranmaru. Kurusu Syo and Shinomiya Natsuki would be with Mikaze Ai.

Once they were finished with introductions Saotome continued, "Ah Miss Nanami, don't think that I forgot about you! For you I search all over the world to find the perfect mentor. While this person you are about to meet is primarily your mentor, they will in fact be mentoring STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT as well."

"What nonsense is this?" Camus demanded "We have already established ourselves. We do not need a mentor."

"Oh but you do. Besides I think you will enjoy this Camus. Introduce yourself Miss International Idol." Saotome grinned and the lights began to fade as the music started.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Excited to read more? Please leave a review it motivates me to write faster. :)**


	2. International Idol

**A/N: I don't own Utapri, sadly. But here is the next chapter, it is kinda a long one, it ran away on me. Oh the song in it is Perfect by Hedly.**

* * *

As the lights began to dim, I walked out from my hiding place. I was slightly nervous to be singing in front of all these people that I was supposed to be the mentor of, but I was wearing my lucky shoes and I knew my songs like the back of my hand. The music started and I began to sing.

_Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise._

_I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes._

_Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize_

_Its worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lie._

_And as long as I can feel you holding on._

_I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong._

_I'm not perfect but I keep trying _

_cause that's what I said I would do from the start._

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave. _

_Was it something I said or just my personality?_

_Making every kind of silence, It takes a lot to realize_

_Its worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lie._

_And as long as I can feel you holding on. _

_I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong._

_I know that I'm not perfect but I keep trying_

_cause that's what I said I would do from the start._

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave. _

_Was it something I said or just my personality?_

As I was singing a video that I recorded for Saotome just before I left American was playing so the boys in front of me couldn't actually see me. It was kinda strange for me to be able to see them and them not seeing me. The video started out with me play a grand piano in an empty concert hall wearing slightly dirty clothes, followed by a short clip of me playing the harp. Once the singing actually started those two clips were interspersed between parts of me singing in various places as well as this strange kind of animation that allowed me to interact with whatever audience. As the song was nearing the end I took my position for the final pose and as I sang the last word the movie disappeared to reveal me…and boy were those guys shocked. I mean I could tell just from their open mouths and wide eyes I was not what they were expecting.

I decided to slowly walk towards them and as I did so Saotome began to introduce me "Nanami Haruka, members of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT, meet your new mentor. Miss Reina Calia, internationally renowned idol and newest member of the Master Course. But I must now leave to get ready for the opening ceremony." And with that Saotome disappeared out of the window…of all places.

After he left there was just silence until I suddenly heard a voice behind me calling "Rei-Rei-chan!" Oh no…there was only one person I knew alive who called me Rei-Rei.

"Ringo-san" I turned around to sing Ringo and someone else who I assumed to be another teacher slowly descending on some kind of glittery elevator. Well, Ringo was always one for sparkles.

"Rei-Rei-chan! I can't believe you are actually here! Yay so exciting!"

"Hai, Hai Ringo. Now aren't you going to introduce me to your friend there?"

"Oh silly me. This here is Hyuga Ryuya, he is a teacher at Saotome's school as well."

"Woah, hang on and back up there Ringo-san. You said as well…does that mean you are a teacher here?" I couldn't help laughing.

"Rei-Rei that's rude. Of course I am a teacher here. Geez. If I wasn't a teacher why would I be here?"

"Because you are stalking me? Ha ha…I am just joking with you Ringo-san! It seems like forever since I have seen you.

"Yes it has been forever, but we will have to do our catching up some other time."

"Ah yes indeed."

"Well you know what your job is Rei-Rei, but now for the boys, plus Haru-chan. Boys, and yes that includes you QUARTET NIGHT, and yes even you Camus. Reina, here will be coaching you both individually and as a group, so you will need to work out a times with her that work for you. Haru-chan, in the same way that all the boys got paired up, you are paired with Reina-chan and will be sharing a room with her."

"Hold the phone there Ringo, Saotome promised me my own room, I already have someone I need to share the room with."

"Oh don't worry Rei-Rei, it has been arranged that you will have two rooms although they will be adjoining rooms that share a bathroom, and it will be right across from your studio."

"Alright I guess that I can live with that."

"So anyways Haru-chan, if you have any questions you can go to Reina-chan, and Rei-Rei if you have any question you can come to me! Now there is a dinner being served tonight promptly at 6:45pm in honour of Rei-Rei joining this agency and Saotome expects you all to be there dress in your best. See you there!"

With that, Ringo and Hyuga-san disappeared, leaving me along with all 10 boys plus Haruka.

…..crickets chirpping…..

"Well then how about we introduce ourselves." I suggested "Say your name, your age, your instrument and you can ask me one question. I will start. My name is Reina Calia, I am almost 21, and I play primarily piano, harp and flute, but mainly I am a singer. Alright next is…ah how about you shorty?"

"…..I am not short….."

"Fine, you still start Mr. Not-shorty."

"I am Kurusu Syo, but you can just call me Syo. I am 17 and I can play the violin. My questions is: Are you really taller than me or is it just because you are wearing heels?"

"Hahaha, seriously? That is your question? Wow, okay. Well I am taller than you I am almost 5'5". Next"

"Shinomiya Natsuki, just call me Natsuki. I am 19 and I play the viola. And you are….SO CUTE!"

"Ummm…okay…it wasn't a question but I will accept that compliment. Next"

"Otoya Ittoki, 17, I play guitar and how can you speak Japanese so fluently if you come from America."

"I was born here in Japan, then grew up in Italy, and finally ended up in America, so I can fluently speak 3 languages, although I can sing in many more. Next"

"Hijirikawa Masato, 18, piano. Why did you move to Italy and then America?"

"My dad is Italian and was posted here in Japan when he met my mom. After I was born he got transferred back to Italy so my mom and I went with him. That's why I can speak Italian and Japanese, my mom thought it was important for me to learn her native language. I moved to America once I graduated high school to attend Julliard Music Academy, for voice, as well as a prestigious dance school. So that is why I know English. Next"

"Ichinose Tokiya, 18, I would say that voice is my best instrument, although I can play anything. How long have you been an idol?"

"How long….let's see I think it must be a little over 3 years now. Next"

"Jinguji Ren, 19, saxophone. What do you mean when you said you already have someone that you are sharing a room with?"

"Huh….oh right…hang on a second…_whistle_….Mana come here." Mana came bounding into the room and almost knocked me over. "This here is Mana, she is almost 3 years old. Where ever I go, she comes with me. Next up, boys from QUARTET NIGHT."

"Kotobuki Reiji, but please just call me Reiji, 25, I primarily sing. How do you know Ringo-sensei"

"Oh Ringo and I go way back, we used to go to music camps together. Every summer my parents would ship me back to Japan to visit relatives plus attend various music programs here in Japan. I met him at one of those back when I was 8. Ever since then we have tried to keep in contact. Which is easier said than done. Next."

"Kurosaki Ranmaru, 22, bass. Why did you agree to come here as a mentor?"

"Well, my agency was already planning to send me on a hiatus because on the high stress level being a full time idol can cause. I saw this as a good chance to truly live up to the title of international idol and switch over to Saotome's agency for the foreseeable future. Next."

" Mikaze Ai, 15, synthesizer. I don't have a question for you…"

"Alrighty then. Next"

"Camus, 20, cello. I fail to see how you are qualified to teach us."

"….Listen up buddy. I didn't become an International Idol overnight. I have been working hard on piano, harp, flute, voice, dance, and composing since I was 4…that's right I have been doing this for going on 17 years…Have any of you being playing for that long…no I didn't think so. And I can tell you right now that all…and I do mean all…of you need work in certain areas. But I am not going into the details now. Last but not least, Miss Composer."

"Nanami Haruka, 17, piano and composing. Why did you decide to pursue music?"

"Hmm tricky question. I would have to say because it didn't make sense to not pursue music. To me music is the same as living and breathing, as Ray Charles once said '_I was born with music inside me. Music was one of my parts. Like my ribs, my kidneys, my liver, my heart. Like my blood, it was a force already within me when I arrived on the scene. It was necessary for me like food or water.__'" _

Well I had met all of them. Now we only had that dinner to deal with and then it would really get down to business.

* * *

**So what do you think? let me know! Reviews help get rid of writers block!  
**


	3. Morning Meeting

_Disclaimer: I don't own Utapri._

* * *

_Music is a higher revelation than all wisdom and philosophy_. Beethoven couldn't have been more right, especially this morning. Last night was my welcoming party and boy did people party hard. Ittoki and Natsuki were the last ones to finally crash and sleep on the couch, joining the other members of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT. Myself I was finally able to go to bed at 2am in the morning, but sadly I was already up and awake only 4 hours later.

"Damn, jet lag absolutely sucks. It's only 6:10 in the morning, I have to kill time until everyone else wakes up." I was lost as to what I should do for the next hour and a half. "Wait a minute. I could check out my practice room, Ringo said it was right across the hall." I quickly decided to change it to my usual leggings and sweater and threw my hair in to a messy ponytail, then headed across the hall.

When I opened the door, I was speechless. Saotome had though of everything, the room was divided into two, on one side there was a complete band set up including a white baby grand piano. On the other side was a wall of mirrors and ballet training bar, it was obviously set up for dancing practice. Off to one corner there was a couch, chair and even a bed for Mana. Mana, who had just wandered into the room immediately walked over to the bed and crawled in, sleeping immediately. I guess jet lag can affect dogs too. I walked towards the wall of mirrors and noticed an iPod dock. Seeing this I pulled out my iPhone and selected a mellow playlist to dance through. After about twenty minutes of easy warm up to some classical music I was ready to try a routine. "Which song do I feel like doing today?"

"woof woof" Mana quietly barked from her bed.

"Hmm, I would have to agree with you Mana, _Say Something_, it is then." I slowly started my freestyle ballet routine when the song hit the chorus I began to sing because it helped me practice maintaining proper breathing without thinking about consciously.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble &amp; fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere I would've followed you (Ooh-oh)_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something... _

Once the song finished I stopped and decided to replay it. "Oh, what I wouldn't give for a dance partner." The song began again as I took my starting position. About halfway through the first chorus I sensed that I was not alone anymore, and when I went to perform a pirouette into a jump I was suddenly joined in my dance as my solo unassisted jump became an partner assisted jump. I was both excited and surprised because it had been forever since I had had a dance partner. Because of the nature of my dance routine I was not able to focus in on who exactly my partner was until the end of my routine, but I did know that whoever my partner was, was extremely good at dance and knew how to respond to all of my movements even though they did not know my routine.

When the song finally finished and I turned around, I was surprised, "Ren?!"

"Ohayō koneko-chan."

"Ren, please don't call me kitten."

"What shall I call you then, lady?"

"Reina, just Reina. But anyways how are you so good at dancing?"

"Saa, I don't know. I just thought that you looked like you were missing something so I decided to join you, I haven't danced like that before."

"…Have you ever danced at all? Even if it wasn't necessarily ballet?"

"Some. I am the son of a prestigious family, I had to attend a lot of formal parties when I was younger."

I wanted to test his skills. "Okay, want to try a ballroom dance with me?"

"Sure, what kind?"

"…do you know the tango?" The tango happened to be one of my favourite dances but because it was such a sensual dance at times I had yet to find some who I wanted to dance it with. For some odd reason, I found myself drawn to Ren.

"Sure, why not?"

"Alright." I went over to my iPhone and selected an instrumental track for us to dance to, but honestly I was surprised that he agreed to dance with me. The music began and we began dancing.

Halfway through the song I became aware of other people now in the room but I decided to pay it no mind because I was enjoying myself far too much. Ren was an amazing dancer, such form and technique was absolutely wonderful. It was almost as if he had years of training even though he said he hasn't. I had finally found a suitable partner.

"Well look at you two." A voice said sarcastically from the door once the dance finished.

"Camus. What are you doing?"

"Ha. What am I doing? Isn't the real question what are you doing? Besides I am not the only one peeping in on your little dancing show." Camus pushed open the door to reveal the rest of STARISH.

"HUH?!" Ren was thoroughly shaken to see his bandmates, and to learn that they had been watching him.

"I didn't know you could dance Jinguji…It was so cool!" Ittoki exclaimed.

"I think it is rather obvious that he should know how to dance, after all he is from a rich family." Tokiya explained.

"Hai, he is quite used to attending formal balls where dancing is required" Masato added.

"Gah! Why did you have to go and admit that Hijirikawa-kun?! You are just as guilty of attending those balls as I am!" Ren retorted. Masato looked away uncomfortably.

"Alright boys, calm down please. It was just a little dance" I intervened before things could get out of hand. But it seemed to have the reverse effect because now their questions were directed at me.

"How do you know how to dance Calia-san?" Syo asked.

"….I am sorry but who are you talking to? Calia is my last name. I will not respond to it unless I am dealing with a business partner so all of you better get that through your heads now."

"Gomen. Reina. Same question." Natsuki asked.

"Well, I took lessons obviously. But I am assuming that the real question is why do I know how to dance. That is simple. Can anyone remember where I grew up?"

"Um…didn't you say Italy?" Haruka spoke up.

"Correct Haruka-chan. In Italy the arts are highly valued, my mother specifically valued the performing arts so I was tutored in everything. Art, dancing, music, singing, acting, everything. You name it I have probably done it. When I was a little older I was allowed to chose specific areas to focus in. I chose music, singing and dancing. Specifically in dancing I can do ballet, ballroom and jazz. So every morning I practice a different style of dance. I also sing while I dance because it forces me to have perfectly controlled breathing….Does that answer your question?"

Everyone stared at me like I was some kind of performing genius…complete silence…Mana took this time to hop out of her bed and walk over to me, begging for some attention and breakfast. "Alright. I think that is enough questions for this morning. Lets get to the kitchen to grab some food and get a start on our day." The members of STARISH began to file out of the room until it was just Ren and myself left.

"Reina. Would it be alright if I worked with you on dancing every morning? I found today incredibly fun."

"Sure. I would love to have a partner to work with."

We headed down to the kitchen but as we were walking there I saw Camus in the hallway and just barely heard him mumble "Just who are you Reina Calia? You seem undeniably familiar to me."'

…_If only he knew_…

* * *

**A/N: Well this was a hard chapter to write for whatever reason. Seriously took me a week to hash out and even then it didn't end up the way it played out in my head. The song in this chapter is called Say Something by A Great Big World.**

**As always reviews would be appreciated...I have had a bad case of writer's block...well that and university has been crazy but reading week is coming up! Yay!**


	4. Revelations

_**Wahhh! It has been sooo long since I updated! Gomen! Gomen! All I can say is that University was way too busy. Midterms and papers and more midterms! Writing 30 page papers for school is not fun...at all...don't believe me...try it...guarantee it won't be the most enjoyable thing you have ever done. But enough of that go on and read the story! As always I don't own UtaPri, but I do own any OC! :)  
**_

* * *

_Reina's POV_

_Singing__…__I heard__…__Singing. Not just any singing though, this song was some how very familiar to me._

I looked out of the window to see Haruka running off somewhere with the group of boys not far behind her. I quickly called Mana and sprinted out of the building to catch up with them. I had an inkling that they were trying to find the source of this beautiful song.

Soon I came close to the group and saw that they were looking up into a tree at a person. He had dark hair and the most beautiful green eyes along with some kind of pendant.

_Wait__…__that pendant__…__it is exactly like the one I have seen in mother__'__s pictures of father. It looks very similar to mine. I wonder if this person__…__._

"Cecil-san" Haruka cried out.

I let out a muffled shriek, causing everyone to turn and look in my direction, including Cecil. The second his eyes met mine a look of shock came over his face. I spun around and ran all the way back to my room and locked my door.

I walked over to my bed and sunk down. Mana immediately came to snuggle with me. "How can this be Mana? Why does HIS son have to be here?" I was silent for a few minutes. "This complicates things. This really complicates things."

* * *

_Third Person POV_

The group outside remained almost too shocked to move when suddenly Cecil spoke up, "Haruka, as much as I want to simply tell you I just want to sing the songs you write, I find myself asking a much more important question. Who was that?" Before Haruka could answer Ren spoke up, "Why should we tell you Mr. Stranger?" Earning some nods and voices of approval from the other members of STARISH. "Oh, pardon me. My name is Cecil. But I must know who that woman is. It could be vitally important." No one answered him and it became a staring contest between STARISH and Cecil. Haruka broke the tension, "Let's take this conversation inside?" she suggested hesitantly.

Fortunately all the boys listened to her and moved into the common room of the mansion where they found QUARTET NIGHT and Saotome waiting for them. "Come, come, hurry up and take a seat." demanded Saotome in a completely out of character manner. Something must have been really wrong for him to abandon his jovial nature. "I saw what just happened and I have decided that I should explain this to everyone at the same time so that I will not have to end up repeating myself. First, everyone please welcome Cecil-kun, he will be joining the master course program and Camus will be his mentor. Second, in answer to your question, that young woman was Reina Calia, she is an international idol and has kindly agreed to mentor everyone in the master course program as well as providing mentorship to our mentors QUARTET NIGHT."

"Wait," Cecil interrupted "Her last name is Calia? Hmm that might be why…" Cecil didn't finish his thought and Saotome started talking again. "I know most of you are shocked by Miss Calia's response to seeing Cecil, but in order to explain that you must understand Miss Calia's history. Calia's mother, Gabriella Scarlatti, was at one time a world renown opera diva. She attracted all kinds of attention, including the attention of a certain King of Agnapolis." Saotome sent a pointed look towards Cecil, "Yes your father, Cecil." Saotome continued "For a time everyone considered the couple to be as good as married for all the care, love and devotion he showered on her. However, one day it all stopped and Gabriella Scarlatti disappeared from all public circles."

* * *

_Reina's POV_

"Cough…" Everyone turned around to see Reina standing in the doorway with Mana. "It's my life history, don't you think I should be the one to tell it, Saotome." Saotome silently nodded, sensing that Reina had come to terms with herself and the current situation and was ready to move forward. "My mother loved the attention that the King gave her, and she found herself falling head over heels in love with him, however she harboured the belief that he only loved her because of her voice. She knew that his true love was not her, but then she became pregnant. My mother decided immediately to keep the baby, but realized that she could not let the King know and would have to leave him and disappear. There was no room in his life for her and a baby. So she up a left, she escaped to Japan and changed her last name from Scarlatti to Calia, her mother's maiden name. She had me, and raised on her own for a couple years before moving to Venice to join her parents who owned a very successful private music academy and Fine Arts School. I lived there until I was 16 at which point we moved to the United States so I could have more specialized training in my areas of interest. In that entire time there was no contact from my father whatsoever. I was always told by my mother to never let him find me for he would want nothing to do with me. I did learn that I apparently had a half-brother named Cecil."

"It is you then!" Cecil came running up to me and attempted to hug me. "You have no idea how long both my father and I have been trying to find your mother and you. Although I must admit the knowledge that I had a half-sister is fairly new. I have known for a long time that my father never stopped looking for your mother."

"Why on earth would he do something like that? He has a queen, why would he need my mother too?"

"He loved your mother very much, just like he loves my mother very much. He says that both women hold a very special, albeit separate parts of his heart."

"That's not possible. If he loved her so much he would have tried harder to find, he would have tried hard to meet me!" I dissolved into tears. Cecil caught me in a warm hug.

"You must believe me when I say that he has never given up trying to find your mother or you. I believe he loves you very, very much. I was with him when he found out he had a daughter and the look on his face was one of pure joy and happiness. I believe he had a hunch that you were here and that was part of his reasoning for sending me here."

I sniffed and looked up and Cecil.

"But the one thing I must ask you is how did you know who I was?"

"My mother had one picture of my father and your eyes are exactly like his, that and your pendant."

"My pendant? How so?"

"Because it is a match pair to mine." I pulled out my pendant from underneath my shirt. Mine was slightly darker and more blue than Cecil's, but when we held them next to each other they both began to glow.

"Amazing, I did not know that there was another pendant like mine and father's."

I smiled and then remembered about everyone else in the room. "Oops, I think we just ignored everyone there."

"That's okay Reina-chan! We understand." Haruka piped up. Everyone seemed to agree with her.

"Now then, since the air has been cleared here I think it is time to continue on with our day. Remember every thing is because of LOOOOVVVVVEEEEE….."Saotome exclaimed while vaulting out of an open window back to his usual jovial self.

"Well, Cecil, you should probably go get settled in and connect with your mentor Camus. Haruka, I believe you have some songs to get writing. All members of QUARTET NIGHT. Meet with me at lunch so we can go over when I will be working with you. STARISH, I believe you skipped a rehearsal this morning because of all this excitement. You will be making up that rehearsal tonight after dinner and I will be leading it. Be sure to rest up and eat well before then." I took command of the group.

"Why do we have to 'rest up' before a rehearsal in the evening?" Syo naively asked.

"Because I am happy, so that means you are in for a rehearsal from hell. I greatly anticipate it." I chuckled to myself as everyone dispersed. This morning has been a roller coaster ride of emotions and revelations, but strangely I wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

**Haha betcha didn't see that coming...well neither did I but what can I say I am spontaneous.**

**I will try to update more regularly but can't promise anything until my semester is over, but hurray because I only have about a month left!**

**Please review, it would be so very nice if you did! It is a great source of encouragement and motivation.**


	5. Training Session 1

**Hi! I am back again! Wow it has been a while since I posted. For that I am sooo sorry. I had finals and I got sick so I couldn't find anytime to write. Hopefully you enjoy. Let me know what you think. I am trying not to let Reina become a Mary-Sue. Let me know if you think she is or not. :)**

**As always I don't own UtaPri**

* * *

Third Person POV

It was evening and all of STARISH was gathered in one of the larger practice rooms. "Na, na, what do you think we are going to be doing tonight?" Natsuki asked excitedly. Syo gave Natsuki an annoyed glare "What ever it is I doubt it will be good. Reina had a scary look in her eyes." Everyone in the room nodded in agreement when Reina suddenly burst into the room with QUARTET NIGHT in tow. "Alright you lazy bums. Lets get working. Your mentors from QUARTET NIGHT will be assisting me today."

_(Flashback to lunchtime)_

Reiji POV

Reina asked us to meet her a lunch, but I had no idea what to expect. More confusing was her conflicting story. I thought Reina's dad was Italian, she told everyone a completely different story when we first met her than what we heard this morning.

"Hello boys." Reina walked into the studio where she asked us to meet followed by her dog. "Alright as much as I love this studio, we are going to move to my personal studio." Reina spun around and started walking expecting us to follow.

When we arrived in her studio I immediately asked her, "Reina, why did you tell us a different story when we first met than what we heard this morning?" She paused before answering "The story I originally told you is the one I came up with my old agent. He had advised that I have a fake story for when people first meet me so that they don't try to exploit my connections." I thought for a minute, "That makes sense. Anyways what are we going to be doing?" I was in a strangely serious mood, far different than my prankster persona I usually have.

Reina smiled "I am going to walk you through all the exercises that I am going to have STARISH work on for two reasons. First because there are a lot of members in STARISH and I can't watch all of them at the same time. Second, because the exercises I am going to get them to do will be helpful for you as well." Camus scoffed "I still fail to see how you can possibly help us." Reina laughed "You guys are used to performing with lots of special effects right, so you are not always physically performing 100% of the time during a show. In America, things don't work like that so if you ever hope of becoming international stars you have to be able to work in any and every situation. But from simply observing both you guys and STARISH I can tell that you don't have the stamina nor correct breathing support to last an hour long performance in which you are singing the entire time." Camus scoffed again "I refuse to believe that. I know I could do it." I interjected, "Now Myu-chan you know she is probably right. Even though our shows last for an hour sometimes we are never singing for the full hour and we are usually so tired afterwards." Reina smirked as she began to explain and run through the exercises.

_(End of Flashback)_

Reina POV

I was so looking forward to seeing how well the boys could hold up in my training. I had put QUARTET NIGHT through it earlier and they were collapsed on the floor in exhaustion. It made me smile and feel like all of my torturous training was actually paying off. "Alright boys lets get started." I looked at what they were wearing, the clothes they were wearing were not at all appropriate for the workout I was going to put them through. Luckily I had anticipated this and asked Saotome to create workout suits for everyone including the STARISH's mentors. "First things first. None of you are wearing clothes that suit what we are going to do so you will need to change. Ai if you please." Ai pushed in a rack holding the workout suits. "There is a workout suit for all of you. Anytime we have a training session you will need to wear this unless I specify otherwise. Now change. You have three minutes. GO!"

Ittoki immediately objected "What you mean right here?" Everyone had shocked expressions on their faces. I chuckled "Yes." They blanched even more. "In front of you?" Syo questioned. "Yes. When you are performing there are often very fast costume changes and you sometimes don't have the luxury of a private change room." They still weren't moving fast. "Fine. Wait a minute and I will demonstrate." I whistled for Mana. "Mana grab my bag." The dog pattered away and returned with my workout bag. "Good girl! Such a smart dog. Alright Ranmaru and Reiji please time this."

Reiji objected "What you can't change right in front of us?" He was blushing super hard as were a couple of the other guys. "I don't mind." Ren joked. I just smirked, "Don't worry it will be fine. Anyway….Ready…..Set….Go!" I immediately began changing. I was a master of the quick change because I had picked up some tricks. The first one was to always wear spandex short shorts underneath my clothing. The second was to wear my custom made workout bra. It was as amazing as a regular but I could wear it when working out. Because I was wearing these the really wasn't anything scandalous for the boys to see. It was more conservative than some of the bikinis I have seen out there. I whipped off my top and skirt and kicked of my shoes. I slipped on a loose fitting tank top and a snug pair of workout shorts that stopped right above my knee. I then put my hair up in a messy bun and slipped into my dance sneakers that hugged my foot like a glove and had lots of flexibility. I looked to Reiji and Ranmaru "Time?" They both just stared at me. "Time? What was my time?" I asked again.

" One minute and 15 seconds."

~~~~~crickets chirping~~~~~~

"Wow…" Tokiya finally broke the silence. "I knew about fast changes but is that even possible?"

"Yeah. After years of practice and learning a couple tricks to cut off some of the time. But enough chit chat. Hop to it and get changed. Ready….Set….Go!" All the boys immediately began changing. It took them just under 5 minutes with Tokiya being the first to finish.

It was time to start, the boys listened while I patiently explained what we were going to do. I had chosen one of their songs, the one they debuted with and choreographed a new dance routine to it that was very high energy with a lot of moves. I had Reiji help me demonstrate the new routine and then began teaching it to them, walking through it slowly. It took about an hour to for everyone to pick up the routine. Although I made it high energy I didn't make it too difficult. I was about to introduce the next stage when my phone began to ring. "Alright everyone take a 5 minute break." I went over to check to my phone as I took my sweaty tank top off leaving me in just my workout bra. I was going to change into a different top after I answered my phone. When I looked at the caller ID, I groaned. It was the one person I always dreaded talking to or even deal with, Grandmother. I turned around a left the room to take the call in the hallway.

Ren POV

When Reina turned to walk out of the room, everyone let out a quiet gasp. Reina's lower back was covered in faded scars. What on earth happened to her to cause those? I have a feeling that she is hiding something. I doubt her life was the sunshine and roses that she portrays.

* * *

**Haha were you expecting that? Why does Reina dread her grandmother? Why is her back covered in scars?**

**All shall be revealed in due time...**

**Please review, I am open to constructive criticism but don't accept straight up flaming. For you flamers out there if you don't like the story don't read it...simple as that.**

**Until next time...BYE!**


	6. AN

This story is temporarily on hold because I want to write out the bulk of the remaining story over the summer. I will continue posting in the fall. Until then...Gomen!

Jā matane!

Musicmuse


	7. Blood, Sweat and Tears ain't Pretty

**Wow...it's been over a year since I updated...Gomen! All I can say is that school got insanely busy as did life...but things are looking up...sorta...**

**I graduated University! YAY! And then decided to write the MCAT...writing it next week...wish me luck! Then decided to go back to school for another degree...couldn't get a job with my first one...but such is the life of people in the world of science...can't do much with just a Bachelor's. All that said and done I haven't had the time to write. I probably shouldn't even be writing now, I should be studying, but I needed a break. **

**Anyways, this is just a snapshot chapter if you will, a sneak peak, I hope to get the fully finished chapter out sometime next week after I write my exam.**

**To Guest1995: Can I just say that I love your idea of the dances...I hadn't thought of that before but now it is totally going to happen. Oh and great guess with the grandmother! Sign in with an account and we could have a more in depth discussion about the dances! :)**

**As always I don't own UtaPri, wish I did but I don't. Reviews are lovely, flames are not. If you don't like it don't read it, it's not hurting my feelings if you don't read.**

* * *

Recap:

When I looked at the caller ID, I groaned. It was the one person I always dreaded talking to or even deal with, Grandmother. I turned around and left the room to take the call in the hallway.

* * *

Story Start:

Reina POV

"Buona giornata Nonna." I greeted as pleasantly as I could. "Si vergogna! You, absolute disgrace! You quit your agency?! How dare you? After all the connections we pulled to get you accepted in America." My grandmother screeched into my ear through the phone. "Is that all you have to say, Nonna?" I was tired of her consistent disapproval of me. She had detested me since the day I was born. The only reason that I could come up with for her intense hatred is the fact that after my birth, my mother decided not return to the public world, instead choosing to retire and spend her time teaching. "'Is that all?' That is your response to me?!" Grandmother was indignant at my lack of response. "I simply transferred to a different agency Nonna. All the connections in the world wouldn't have been able to help the fact that I needed to leave America, the pressure was too intense and they wanted to send me on hiatus for a while. This way I can still perform just on a relaxed schedule for the next while. Don't worry your famous International Star will still bring fame to the family name. Arrivederci and don't call me again." With that I simply hung up on her, not giving her time to respond. I hated my grandmother, she made my childhood a living hell all in the pursuit of attaining her perfect star. I think her reasoning behind was that if it was my fault that her precious daughter, Gabriella the prima donna, retired then I was going to have to take her place and even surpass her. Let's just say the road to International Idol was not sunshine and roses…not in the least.

_Meanwhile…inside the room…_

Ren POV

When Reina walked out of the room everyone let out a quiet gasp upon seeing her lower back covered in faded scars. We all had the same question going through our heads, but I was the one to voice it, "What on earth happened to cause those?" No one responded and silence permeated the room for a minute. Camus broke the silence, "I believe the specifics of the story will be Reina's to disclose when she sees fit, however I can provide a probably hypothesis." He turned to Cecil, "When Ms. Scarlatti left your father, he was apparently quite worried. For the longest time he searched the world over for her with an irrational fear. When one of his councillors final succeeded in calming him, he revealed that he was concerned for her safety. When pushed further he simply said that for Ms. Scarlatti becoming a world renowned prima donna was back-breaking work, literally. He never elaborated. It is my guess that for Reina the same can be said, and that literal blood, sweat and tears got her to where she is today." No one said anything after that, simply too shocked to speak.

* * *

**More to come when my exam is done!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I need to stop rhyming...I blame all the memory tools I am using for the MCAT...**


End file.
